Seashark
|makeyear = |swankness = 2/5 |dashtype = Truck (needles) Van (dial textures) |inttxd = Boat (all variants) Truck (seashark2 only) |carcols = seashark2 seashark3 }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = seashark JETSKI WATER_SPORTS seashark2 LIFEGUARD_JETSKI |modelname = seashark (Civilian variant) seashark2 (Lifeguard variant) seashark3 (Yacht variant) |handlingname = SEASHARK |textlabelname = SEASHARK |roadspawn = Yes (Civilian & Lifeguard variants) Parked (Civilian variant only) (GTA Online; Yacht variant only) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = seashark a_m_y_jetski_01 seashark2 s_f_y_baywatch_01 S_M_Y_Baywatch_01 |roadspawngroups = seashark |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Speedophile Seashark is a dual seat personal watercraft in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Seashark is closely based on the , as well as minor inspiration from the , in terms of the sides and rear seat "lips". The Seashark is depicted as a small jetski with a rounded design, featuring a large hull that is reinforced with a black trimming surrounding the wide portions of the vehicle. It also has small intakes that allows the air flow running across the front section of the vehicle, passing directly below the rider' seat and exiting in the rear portion of the vehicle. The uppermost section features a small fairing with a small windscreen, two rear-view mirrors and the steering control with a black/light grey casing on it. The rider and the passenger sits in a twin seating where a small portion below the passenger' seat is colored black and features metal flooring. The Seashark usually spawns with a two-tone color, where the body color is applied to the lower hull and the upper section, while a secondary color is applied to the trimmings around the middle section of the vehicle. The Seashark also features white stripes on the front portion and the back section, with several "Speedophile" markings on it, as well as a unique icon located in front of the rider' seat and below the steering system. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' A special version of the Seashark is featured in Grand Theft Auto Online, added as part of the GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals update for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC. It only appears when purchasing a Galaxy Super Yacht and is provided as a mean of transport. Like other yacht versions, it spawns in the colors of the yacht purchased - altering the color of the yacht will consequently alter the color of the vehicle. While seemingly similar to the base model, this version ommits the front portion of the intakes, uses a differently-textured rear air exit and replaces the metal flooring with a plain one, as well as having slight changes in the markings (including a "Supercharged" badging on it and a tribal marking replacing the "2000" of the original badging). Several parts such the seats and trimmings can be recolored. Current Design Gallery Civilian= |-| Lifeguard= |-| Yacht= Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Seashark has excellent acceleration and good top speed, but its top speed can be easily beaten by the Speeder and the Jetmax, although it makes up for its handling, with a very small turning radius and excellent maneuverability. The Seashark is powered by a small inboard engine powering a small that sends the water through a small noozle on the stern, creating a water jet that propels the vessel forward. Its engine noise sounds similar to the Stinger and the Stinger GT. GTA V Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_traction = |rsc_braking = }} Image Gallery Seashark-GTAV-Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Michael on the Seashark as seen on the cover art of the game. Screenshot-Speedophiles-GTAV.jpg|Franklin, Trevor, and Lamar riding Seasharks. Trevor-GTAV-LifeguardsJetski.jpg|Trevor drive-by shoots on a Seashark Lifeguard. Seashark-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Seashark on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Countryclub-jetskis.jpg|Props of Seasharks in Pacific Bluffs Country Club. Special Variants *A lifeguard version of the Seashark is used by the Los Santos Lifeguard, featuring a black, red and white paintjob. *In Grand Theft Auto Online, a new variant of the Seashark is introduced as part of the Executives and Other Criminals update. Dubbed "Yacht" Seashark, this variant apeears to be a higher-end version as opposed to the standard Seashark. Seashark2-GTAV-front.png|The Lifeguard Seashark in GTA V. )Rear quarter view) Seashark3-GTAO-front.png|The "Yacht" Seashark in GTA Online. (Rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Featured in the mission Daddy's Little Girl, when Michael and Tracey are escaping. *Featured in the mission Hood Safari. These are owned by MC Clip and his crew until being stolen. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Available for purchase on DockTease for $16,899. *Four Seasharks can be found to the left of Del Perro Pier. *Two Seasharks can be also found at the north of Palmer-Taylor Power Station. *Three can be found at White Water Activity Center. *Sometimes spawn at one of the lake's docks in Lake Vinewood. *Lifeguard versions can be found, parked or patrolling, at Del Perro Beach and Vespucci Beach. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Availabe for purchase on DockTease for $16,899. *Four Seasharks can be found to the left of Del Perro Pier. *A Seashark can be delivered to the shoreline from the anchor point of the GTA Online Protagonist's Galaxy Super Yacht (if a yacht is owned by the player) (enhanced version only). *Similarly, up to four Seasharks will spawn on the rear deck of the stern, depending on the model chosen. The color of the Seashark(s) will correspond to the color of the yacht. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Strangely enough, the Seashark shares the same horn with the beater Tornado and Emperor. *Seashark-based props can be found inside the Pacific Bluffs Country Club, over non-interactive boat trailers. These examples lacks badges and features a white, orange and blue color schemes. See Also *Jetski - Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories equivalent. *Wet Ski - Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars equivalent. References Navigation }}de:Seashark (V) es:Seashark pt:Seashark ru:Seashark fr:Seashark pl:Seashark Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Boats Category:Boats Vehicle Class Category:Jet Skis Category:Vehicles manufactured by Speedophile Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V